


雨夜

by Toastol



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 丑沉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastol/pseuds/Toastol





	雨夜

身为一个Aplha，却被另一个Aplha压下身体，以大张开腿的羞耻姿势躺在木制的床上，，腿间穴口已经被插入了三根手指，那处小口本就狭小，从来就不是用来承受，此时被强行撑开，足可见主人经受的辛苦与疼痛。

 

那个自称为丑的男人，粗暴又急切地侵入他的身体，粘腻的润滑液在指尖粘连，在快速的进出间打出白色稠密的泡沫，将韩沉的腿间沾染得一塌糊涂。

 

韩沉闭着眼睛，将牙关咬得紧紧地，以防溢出一点示弱般的痛哼，他的脸色因为刚才强硬入侵的疼痛而有些苍白，而丑埋首在他脖颈间，牙齿撕咬着他颈间的嫩肉。

 

韩沉闻到了血腥味，还有强势的硝烟味道，无孔不入地侵犯着他的身体，那萦绕鼻尖的信息素，有点烟火味，又有点硫磺味道，总让韩沉想起他配枪响过后枪头残留的味，亦或是在夜空里炸开的吞噬一切的华丽火焰。

 

“韩警官，我进来了哦。”仿佛是宣誓一般，丑的眼神带着狠戾，更多的是一种疯狂的占有欲，他的语调婉转而悠扬，轻飘飘地，却重重地砸在韩沉的心上。

 

“唔……”在被沉重地侵犯进来的时候，韩沉最终还是压抑不住呻吟，他痛苦地喘息着，Aplha的身体机制让他极度排斥同类的进入，即使是再多的润滑也不够。

 

松柏和硝烟的对峙剑拔弩张，最终硝烟却找到空隙撕开一个口子，强硬地占领侵犯进韩沉的领地。

 

“韩警官下面可真紧，用力地咬着我，看起来好像很喜欢我。”丑嘴角咧开一个大大的弧度，在夸张的红色印记里更为荒诞不经，他轻声描绘着，仿佛要从心理上击垮韩沉，“你真的是一个Aplha而不是一个等人操干的Omega吗，韩警官？”

 

韩沉紧紧咬着下唇，只从鼻尖轻轻溢出断断续续的轻哼，他的身体随着丑的动作晃动，像个任人摆布的性爱娃娃。

 

丑摩挲着韩沉光滑的脚踝，那处不同于他主人的强硬，肌肤白皙，小巧的踝骨凸起，显出几分无措的脆弱来，丑几乎是爱不释手，又抓着强行往两边分开，粗暴又急躁地在韩沉体内进出。

 

“韩警官，知道什么是性别转换剂吗？”丑的声音听起来很是愉悦，“觉不觉得，你办公室最近的水很奇怪？”

 

韩沉瞳孔骤缩，他似乎从丑玩笑似的话语中提取到了什么惊人的信息，这让他失了一贯的冷静，惊恐又无助地试图伸手抓住丑的衣领，却又无力地垂下。  
丑的阴茎顶进更深的地方，抵在了那个萎缩的生殖腔口。

 

“不……啊！……”韩沉吃痛地仰起脖子，这实在是太痛了，即使是之前身体被子弹洞穿，他也从未体验过如此的疼痛，撕裂般的痛楚从那萎缩的腔口，从后脊骨窜上来，触动神经末梢，绵长而又磨人。

 

丑按住韩沉不断颤抖的双腿，身下毫不留情地，坚定地，一下又一下地撞击着那个已经裂开一条缝的生殖腔。

 

“啊……疼……”韩沉的瞳孔涣散，失了焦距的黑眸飘忽地落在空中，聚不成一个点，他嘴里无意识地说着求饶的话，眼角红成一片，生理性的泪水不断落下。

 

“韩沉，韩沉……”丑轻轻呢喃着，他痴恋般的视线落在韩沉难得脆弱的脸上，掐着他的下巴吻上了他的唇，这是他们之间的第一个吻，而吻，是世界上最纯粹的。

 

与此同时，他的阴茎强硬地挺进了那个更为狭小的腔口，他听见了韩沉喉间的呜咽，指尖在他的手腕留下三道见血的痕迹。

 

丑记得那天，也是这样闷热压抑的天气，马戏团的团长因为涉嫌贩卖幼童而被抓捕，他躲在隐蔽的角落里冷眼旁观，亲眼瞧着那个从小虐待咒骂他的团长狼狈地被压走。

 

他看着自己精心放置在玻璃花瓶中的玫瑰被摔到地上，碎片四散，玫瑰可怜兮兮地躺在一滩晕开来的水中，花瓣零落，再也回不到之前精致美好的样子。

 

却有一个人，他听见别人喊他韩队，他弯腰捡起了它，将玫瑰放置在了桌上，嘴里轻轻说着，“在这么脏的地方，还有这么精致的花，想必是某个人的宝物吧。”

 

丑看着那人的黑发，脖颈，背部到腰臀的诱人曲线被包裹在笔挺的西装里，弯腰的时候更为突出，他硬了，这是丑第一次对一个人产生了欲望，他想要他。

 

他甚至病态地，想把韩沉一口一口嚼碎了吞下去，好从此血肉相融，永不分离。

 

丑咬着韩沉的下唇，语气还是那种咏叹般的腔调。

 

“韩沉，给我生个孩子吧。”

 

韩沉眼眸涣散，身后的Alpha在他生殖腔内成结，将满满的，浓稠的精液，全部射进了他身体的深处，同时，后颈处被牙齿刺破，明明那处没有腺体，丑依旧标记一般，将浓烈的硝烟气味混着血腥覆在他后颈上。

 

韩沉听见了丑愉悦的轻哼声。

 

他，被标记了。


End file.
